Copping a Feel and a Feather
by The Inadvertent Editor
Summary: Eren is depressed and lonely, taking out his woes on a drink in a bar. When a raven haired alpha walks in and asks to fuck, what happens to our brunette omega? Omegaverse AU, Riren-centric Original Credit: toramonger on AO3 Beta. Original Title: Cops and Feathers


Eren sighed as he stared at the dark colored liquid in his glass. Resting his elbow on the bar in front of him he sighed again as he rested his chin on his hand and swirled the liquid in the glass with his other hand, wishing that it was something strong enough to at least give him a buzz. Unfortunately while it would waste a human, to a harpy like him it would only leave a foul taste in his mouth. _So why am I drinking this crap?_

"Hey there babe why don't you let me get you something a little stronger then that?" A scruffy male approached the bar stool to his left.

Turning he head to look at the other male Eren gave him a once over before letting his nose twitch and identify the other. _Typical alpha werewolf._ Heaving another sigh the brunette turned his attention back to his crappy drink. The stupid mutt probably heard some crazy rumor about how wild harpies were in bed and thought he'd take a nice little omega for a spin.

"No thanks." Eren said gruffly ignoring the wolf as he attempted to convince the brunette that it was worth his time. The continuous pestering of the egotistical dog grated down on his already frayed and anxious.

Fuck being this close to his heat, otherwise he'd already have had something stronger to drink. But the last time he did that there had been fines and he had almost lost his job. Thankfully the chief had been lenient with him. Sighing some more he continued to ignore the other male and stare at his drink- his thoughts drifting back to the troubled place in his memories from which they emerged.

* * *

Levi snarled as he stalked through the darkened city. He had been to three bars already and hadn't had any luck with his search. _Why doesn't this shitty ass town not have nay decent lays?_ He was hours away from entering his rut, and so far he hadn't found anyone- who fit all of his requirements- to spent that week long orgy with him. Was it too fucking much to ask for someone who was somewhat attractive and strong enough to not die half way through a drake's rut? He let out another snarl as he came to a stop in front of another bar. _If this place doesn't have one, I'm leaving this fucking city or I'll end up jumping some bitch walking down the street._

Stepping forward, he threw the double doors open and stepped into the dimly lit space. The place fell into complete silence as his scent flowed in along with him and every eye in the place turned to study the dangerous creature that had just stepped in. Levi felt another snarl crawl up his throat as his gaze swept over the people staring at him. When said snarl did break loose everyone turned abruptly away and acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 _Trash, nothing but trash._ The thought trailed off as he realized that not everyone had turned to stare at him. One particular male seemed to be so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that everyone else was all but pissing their pants. Narrowing his silver gray eyes, he stalked forward towards where the brunette sat. As he drew closer he could see that the other had a shaggy hair cut that looked as if he either ran his fingers through it all the time, or like he'd just been fucked within an inch of his life. He wore a pair of loose black pants, and a grey shirt that did nothing to hid his toned arms or the caramel color of his skin that looked fucking edible.

Levi could have purred as the scent of the male filled his senses. Harpy, yeah that he could work with. Harpies were perhaps one of the hardiest creatures out there, he could fuck one secure in the knowledge that if he wanted to break them he'd have to really try. A harpy could definitely share his rut with him, although an omega was a bit out of the norm for him. He didn't pare with many omegas- they tended to be to clingy. Hell, he was a drake, for fuck's sake it's not like the could get them pregnant. That would only be possible if they were his mate, and drakes couldn't mate with just any old omega like most creatures could. As a drake he had one mate- only one destined soulmate or some shit like that. Levi had yet to find this mysterious 'one'. _F_ _uck them for being a slow ass and making me have to find someone to spend my rut with._

Grabbing the stupid mutt sitting beside the harpy, he pulled him out of his seat and shoved him away from the lovely treat. The wolf didn't say anything as he ran away from the pair- if his tail had been out it would have been tucked so far between his legs it would have been up his ass. Not taking his steely gaze off of the brunette, the drake stood there, staring at said brunette, wondering idly how long it would take the omega to notice him.

* * *

Eren pushed his barely touched drink away from himself. _Might as well head home._ Putting the money for the crappy drink on the bar, he spun around on his stool to leave- only to freeze as his bright blue green gaze met the silver stare leveled at him.

"Uh... hello?" he said blinking uncertainly _._ _How long has this guy been staring at me and...oh oh fuck._ He bit his lip when a full body shiver shook him, the other man's scent hitting him like a ton of bricks. He felt a flutter deep in his belly as the other male's scent wrapped around him. The heady scent of an alpha drake so close to his rut made his own body react. His heat was practically crawling its way forward to the point where he needed to get somewhere safe- and soon.

The silver eyed male had hair as black as night- with a neat side part- and an oddly shaved undercut that drew the brunette's eyes to the pale contours of the other man's ears. Several studs sat winked back at him, flashing silver and black in the dim light. He was wearing- of all things- black leather pants that clung to his lean legs and combat boots. There was no sign of a shirt anywhere- not that Eren was complaining. His gaze ran along those pale abs. Gulping, Eren brought his gaze back to the other male's face, his heart thumping erratically as the dark hared male raised a pierced eyebrow at him and gave him a cocky grin. His eyes were gleaming as he smirked up at the brunette, the difference in their height seemingly not bothering the shorter alpha at all.

* * *

"Oi, let me fuck you." Levi said, once he finally had the brat's attention on him. Fuck if the omega wasn't just going into his heat- the smell of it made his eyes narrow and a low threatening rumble echo from his chest. His instincts were trying to warn other alphas that this omega was his.

Eren blinked, his cheeks flushing red at the forwardness of the alpha. There was no pretense of being nice- he'd just came right out and said it. And hell if that didn't sound like a good idea right now- but then again no one ever said Eren did anything submissively.

"Fuck off! Go find some other little play thing!" he snarled his aqua eyes flashing brightly at the other male.

Levi practically let out a moan as the harpy talked to him like that. _Isn't he a temperamental thing?_ _This is going to be a fucking fantastic rut._ Stepping forward the dark haired man reached out his hand and grabbed the taller omega by the back of the head, pulling his face down, capturing the brunette's soft lips with his own. He licked along the seam of the startled male's lips and all but forced his tongue into the his mouth, swirling it around the moist cavern as he watched the other male with hooded eyes.

Eren gasped as he was grabbed and pulled down- then at the feeling of those lips on his and that tongue in his mouth. _Oh fuck that tongue._ Long and serpentine even in the drake's human form, it slithered its way inside his mouth and dominated so completely. With a whimper, the harpy felt his legs buckle as he slid to his knees in front of the alpha, his mouth still being ravished by the other as he clung to the man's belt for dear life. His heat slammed to life in full force.

Levi pulled back, physically having to use his grip on the other's head to keep the omega from following him. He licked his lips at the sight of the other male. The brunette was clinging to him like his life depended on it, his eyes were glazed over with lust as soft whimpers escaped his swollen lips with every breath. But what really got to the drake was the smell- O _h fuck the smell._ The omega below him was slicking up his tight little hole just for Levi. Smirking down at the harpy he repeated once more "Let me fuck you" his voice dark with his own lust.

The harpy let out a high pitched cry and snarled "Fuck, you brought it on two days early..ah shit you better take care of it!" ending with another whimper that didn't really match his words at all.

Levi hummed in pleasure as he swung the harpy up into his arms- bridal style- and spun on his heel "It would be my pleasure." the raven said. Eren let out a soft noise as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the smaller male's neck, inhaling deep breaths of the alpha's musky scent. Levi kicked the door to the bar open- luckily for the owner it swung both ways- as he carried his prize out into the cool night air. Tilting his head, he crooned to the male in his arms even as he unfolded his wings from the slits they rested in, and spread them wide behind him.

Eren cried out at the sight of the large leathery wings. They were magnificent, and to a harpy, the beauty of one's wings were considered sexy. They were a glossy black that was almost blue in the moonlight and arched perfectly behind the raven haired alpha. Levi smirked at the noise his prize made, as he swept his wings back. With a great beat of those beautiful black wings, the two were in the air.

Eren felt feathers slide from his hair, the silky beginnings of his own wings lining his arms, as he clung to the other male that carried his extra weight like it was nothing. Levi flew quickly through the dark sky, the male in his arms letting out deperate little cries periodically to urge the alpha to go faster. Levi snarled at how long the flight to his den was- an apartment with a balcony entrance. It was as close to a den as he could get in a crowded city- even if it wasn't big enough for him. He spent the past week getting it ready for his coming rut, even going so far as to have shitty-glasses put some spells around the place so to make sure it was sound proof. The last thing he needed was to kill some stupid fuck who came to complain about the noise when he was in the middle of his rut, the worst time to disturb an alpha unless you either wanted to be fucked, or had a death wish.

Finally landing on his balcony, he strode forward towards the double doors that swung open with a flash as the spell on them recognized him. Baring his suddenly much sharper teeth, Levi shook his boots loose from his feet as he prowled in to the room, dominated by a large rounded mattress in the center of it. His nest for all intents and purposes, was composed of soft sheets and pillows ready and waiting for the creature currently withering in his embrace. He growled as he scented the air before allowing his human appearance to slip as his horns curled up from his temples ending with the tips pointed just below his chin . Scales shimmered just below his skin, along his eyes and joints A whip like tail slipped out of the top of his pants to curl around him and his cargo. He began to slink towards his nest, harpy in his arms.

He froze mid-step, a snarl slipping past his lips as the brunette in his arms latched onto the tip of one of his horns and suckled on it like a new born. He all but threw the brunette onto the bed before literally ripping his own pants off and tossing them to the side as he snarled down at the withering mass of feathers in his nest. "You have too many fucking clothes!" He growled, reaching out and grasping the omega's shirt in his hand before ripping it away.

Eren let out a loud chirping sound as his body was bared, flushed with his heat, while the other male glared down at him. "Asshole!" he whined even as his eyes fell to the proud length standing between the alpha's legs. He shivered at the size of it, even as he felt his body relax to help prepare him to take it in- he'd never seen a cock stand so proud as it curved- just below the alpha's navel.

Levi smirked as he ran a hand up his length "Want this omega?" he growled out, his wings flexing behind him.

"Stop fucking tea...!" Eren began only to be cut off as the alpha reached down and ripped his pants off causing his sentence to end with a squeal. His legs fell open on instinct for the alpha. "Mmmm that's more like it." Levi purred at the sight of the omega laid out before him, his eyes landing on the other male's fluttering hole that almost seemed to be winking at him.


End file.
